The Soul in the Dark
by ShinobiSmithy
Summary: After breaking away from the Dark Knight Lifestyle Tyh Lightrider must go against an evil perhaps much stronger than the Shadow Lord himself, saving a mithra in the process, overcoming his unlucky past and memories, and the feeling of betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

The Soul in the Dark

Summary: When an event happens that is beyond one Hume's control, Tyh goes into confinement, locking away the light that radiated from him, not wanting to hurt anyone else.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI, But i do own a COPY of the game and 50/50 rights to the Character Tyh. Any other names are copyrighted by Square-Enix.**

Blank faced, Tyh looks down upon the Konschtat Highlands from the highest Dem Crag spire, his scale armour shining in the moons reflection, almost in a trance like state, gazing upon the Crystal, drowning in its aura, he couldn't believe it was here it happened, where the change began, where he failed for the last time.

Somewhere near the boarder of Konschtat near the Valkurm Dunes, a young Mithra was kneeling behind a boulder, staying out of sight from a goblin that she had just barely outran, she could hear the creature calling to its brethren its low pitched grumbling just about audible to Hume ears but as loud as a busy crowd in Upper Jeuno to a Mithra if they was to concentrate, she looked at her vest, slash marks from the goblins dagger, she had wandered too far out, not only was she too inexperienced she was too weak to fight against any of the monsters in the area, her breathing was shallow, the goblin had taken a lot out of her, she turned so her back was to the boulder and leaning against it, she was hoping she could blend into the darkness with her armour and stay out of sight from the goblin.

Back at the Crag, Tyh could feel something, something he feels all the time in the dunes...fear, when training with Zeid he learned to block out all feelings, all but two...Fear and Anger, not only can he use these two emotions to fuel his powers, but also sense them, and what he sensed now was...unreal...the fear...he could feel a fear like no other from someone in the area, and, with a small grin he jumped down from the Spire grabbing his Hellfire Great-sword from the side of the spire as he fell, landing on one knee on the wet soil, his sword plunging into the earth as he did, causing a small quake in the earth slightly, standing up he grasps the sword hilt and yanks the blade out of the earth and clips it onto his back with a small grin, going in search of the source of this fear.

Using what energy she had left she pushed herself up against the boulder that was hiding her from the now grown army of Goblins, her heart started racing, she knew if she moved she would be heard causing the army to attack her, she was up to a crouch now, when suddenly she lost her footing due to feeling a small quake, making her land on her butt with a thud, causing her to yelp in pain.

She then heard the grumbles of the goblins "_Oh no_" she thought to herself "_They heard me!_" she stood up and saw the march of five advancing goblins, consisting of butchers and thugs, the moon reflecting off their blades "_oh no, this is it for me"_ She quickly jumped over the boulder using her Mithran speed once more to try and escape from the ambush but was too worn out.

Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through her leg, dropping herself to one leg she looks down, seeing an arrow impaled through the back of her leg, screeching out in pain as another arrow pierced through her lower thigh, dropping to her hands, now crawling as much as she can away from the monsters.

Tyh covered his ears as a loud shriek echoed throughout the Highlands, but then smirked more knowing he was closer, the fear getting stronger, it fuelled him farther, until he saw the source, a Mithra, lying on her stomach almost, if not in tears, two Beastman arrows protruding from her left leg, his eyes widened from surprise as he saw a gang of goblins hot on the Mithra's tail (no pun intended) he saw her head drop and her arms lay lifeless as the goblins closed the distance between them and their feline midnight snack.

Feeling defeated the young cat put her head down in defeat, allowing the monsters to scavenge what would be left of her corpse, but within the first minute she was confused, the goblins were fast, she should have been cut into pieces, but she never was, she never felt the blade tear into her skin, she turned over to see the goblins attacking someone else.

He quickly cast a 'Bind' Spell on the goblins, freezing them in their tracks, he then put his hand behind his head, pulling up from his back his inferno sword, the blade suddenly bursting into flames as he quickly and silently dashed at the army, cutting down each of the beastmen with one cut, parrying the stabs and slashes with his blade, using his anger to strengthen his attacks higher, not stopping until each of the Beastman was lying in a pool of its own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter II

The Dark Knight, or what seemed to her to be anyway turned around, an ice cold stare meeting her gaze, he stepped towards her and lifted her up by the scruff of her collar, taking in no consideration to her health or safety.

"What in the name of Ifrit was you doing! Trying to get yourself killed!" his words scolding her, before throwing her down to the ground on her stomach with a thud then kneeled down over her.

"I...I'm ssssorry, I J...Just wandered out too far and couldn't get..." She screamed out in pain as this Dark Knight literally ripped both arrows out of her anatomy at the same time.

"The things I do for you rookies" he mumbled under his breath, the scolding tone still in his voice.

"I sssaid I was sorrrry"

"I don't care what you said, you need to pay more attention" he said taking a bandage from his inventory and wrapping it around her leg "Now get back to Bastok where its safe before you get yourself killed again"

She couldn't believe how he was talking to her, sure she was new to the outside world but he didn't have to treat her like that.

"_Damn, Stupid Rookie"_ he thought to himself as he clipped the bandages together to stay on her leg, he then stood up walking past her.

"HEY!" the Mithra's voice shouted to him

"What?"

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"What, Saving your furry ass wasn't enough?"

"C'mon, It's not my fau..."

"It's never anyone's fault is it? The crap just happens" he growled turning his head to her and walked over to her

"I Tell you what, I'll escort you back to Bastok, from there on we go our separate ways"

The Mithra nodded and tried to get to her feet, failing to do so he grabs her arm tight and lifts her up

"Yeouch, you don't have to be sssso rough y'know" she said with a snarl in her voice

"I didn't have to save your skin just now, but I did, don't be so ungrateful..."

The Mithran trembled to her feet "Who said I wasn't grateful? I Appreciate you saving my hide, and I wish I could repay you"

"Just make sure you don't get in trouble again, because I wont be there to help you"

The Mithra just nodded, pushing back a strand of brown hair behind her ear, limping against Tyh., putting a hand on his shoulder to maintain balance.

"Hey...uhm...what's your name?" She asks, only to get a silent reply "I said what's your name?"

"I heard what you said, and why should I tell you?" he eyed her evilly, the blood of the goblins he had slaughtered moments ago dripping off the tip of his sword. Another uncomfortable silence grew as Tyh carried her to the steps of the Dem Crystal, letting her rest.

The Mithra looked up at him "uhm...I'm...DeMondé..." she finally introduced herself, only to get a blank glare from the Dark Knight.

Eventually he broke his silence "...Tyh..." the Mithra looked at him in confusion "huh?" she asked, the Dark Knight turned to face her "I'm Tyh" he then turned back looking at the scenery.

DeMondé smirked "So my saviour does have a name" this sparked a growl from him

"Listen to me Mithra, I was just helping you out, because you was outnumbered. And you have hardly any experience in battle, what job are you anyway?" he questioned her

"I...I'm a Thief" she muttered out

"Great"

"What you mean Great?"

"Nothing, Nothing" he sighed _"Another thief, I hope she don't steal from me"_ he thought to himself "Just don't try anything with me, if I find even one piece of gil missing I will personally hunt you down and retrieve it by any means necessary, got it?" he held his face to hers, getting an intimidating nod from her "Good...It should take a day or two to get to Bastok" he scanned the area, seeing only bees and saplings "Set up camp under the Crag, get some rest, your going to need it"

"What about you?" She asked, a little concerned

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" With that he jumped high into the air back to his post atop the highest spire of the Crag

"_Why does Promathia torture me like this" he growled to himself "Now I have to take this cat back to Bastok" Tyh shook his head and looked towards the sky, there was no stars, but a full moon, he jumped down from the spire and looked towards DeMondé, already she was asleep, giving him a little bit more privacy._

He walked up the steps to the shattered Dem crystal and sat on the top step "I'm sorry my love, I promised to show you a beautiful setting, to show you your first full moon" he stood up and held his head up to the sky, balling his hand into a fist and turning around to face the shards of the crystal picking up a shard in his hand and juggled it in the air. _"I will find a way to bring you back...I promise...we will sit at siren sands again"_ He looked at his watch, a long 3 hours had got by, just by thinking about the past, he was so lost in thought he didn't realise DeMondé had woken up and sneaked up behind him.

"Need some company?" the young cat-woman asked

Tyh's face went from soft to a quick stern look "...Why aren't you sleeping" he asked back.

"Verrry hard to when its freezing cold and footsteps are above ya" she grinned slyly, only causing Tyh to sigh "get back to sleep, I wont bother you any more. And without question she did that, and went back to under the Crag into her sleeping bag.

Tyh followed suit, sitting against a wall facing DeMondé, to make sure nothing would attack her, until he slowly went into s deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter III

Somewhere, deep in the dungeons of Eldieme Necropolis, Orlock meditates, a dark black aura surrounding his entire body, somehow receiving images of the Mithra and her Dark Knight escort "hmm...What's this?" he said to himself quietly "Looks like my little escapee has made herself a new friend...A Dark Knight friend...she could come in handy to win over this Dark Knights services.

He closes his hands into a fist "Ah DeMondé...my lovely DeMondé, you will soon return home to me"

"Master, your Formor is ready" Orlock's slave , Adokas, called him "he is awaiting your orders"

Orlock grinned darkly "Send him to get DeMondé, I want her alive, her 'talents' are no use to me if she is dead" he laughs grimly as he opens his eyes, a crimson red "bring her back to me!"

Back at the Crag, Tyh groans, just waking up from his sleep "Ugh...haven't slept that much in a long time" he stands up, all the bones in his legs clicking as he stretched "ouch, ouch, that hurt" he looked around seeing no sign of DeMondé

"Hey DeMondé?...DeMondé...where are ya?" he moved out from under the spires out into the open, taking a huge breath and putting his hands on his hips "DEMONDÉ. This isn't funny, show yourself!" hearing a noise from the bushes behinds him he turns around to see what it was only to be knocked down to the floor, after recovering from the stun, he realised that the Mithran pest had tackled him down to the floor and had tried to pin him down.

"DeMondé, what the hell do you think your doing?" He raised his voice to her, and throws her off of him, her arms weren't powerful enough to hold him down, a small, surprising grin momentarily appeared on his face before it turned to the stern Dark Knight look.

"Glad to see you are full of energy, your gonna need it" he said springing to his feet "Because we are setting off to Bastok soon, its a long walk"

"I know...I've been here before y'know!"

She said with a small sigh

"before almost getting your ass handed to you?"

DeMondé smiled "Surprisingly enough...yes...I just had to get deeper..." she slowly noticed that Tyh's back was turned to her, slowly taking off his Scale Mail and placing it on the floor next to him, leaving him on a black top, which didn't last too long on his body either. Placing that on top of his armour and taking a doublet from his bag and slipping it on his body

"bit silly then, monsters around here will try to rip you to shreds if you go out too far"

"Yeah I know"

She said sadly, this being sensed by Tyh's Dark Knight abilities

"Lets go, its going to storm soon..."

Tyh commanded, looking up to the sky "The clouds...They are different..."

"What?" she asks looking upwards, indeed the clouds were different, darker than usual, darker than what they would be before and during a natural thunder storm.

"The clouds...they're darker...like..." his eyes widened "Evil is descending" He grasped the hilt of his Inferno Blade and pulled it up from his back and held it up, he flipped a switch on the blade that caused it to once again burst into flames, he gripped the handle of the blade with two hands, the head radiating from the blade then he saw it, down from the clouds a Elvaan like monster had came floating down holding a sword in one hand and a huge Kite Shield in the other.

Tyh looks over his shoulder to DeMondé "you better stay behind me" he then looked back to the figure, with closer inspection he could see that the figure had no face, his entire head was shrouded in a thick dark black mist, only his yellow eyes visible through the fog.

"What do you want?" Tyh asked pointing the tip of the blade outward toward the demon

"By my masters orders, the Mithra must come with me" it wasn't his looks that was demonic, his voice was of a deep, echo.

"Oh yeah?" he began to say, bringing the tip of the burning blade to the demons neck, the fire not illuminating any of his facial features "What if I have something to say about it?" he dared the demon .

"then...I will have no choice to destroy you" he brought his swords up to his face then down to his side "If you do not hand over the Mithra I will be forced to kill you!"

Tyh grinned "Well, that is the only way your getting her" he said stepping back slightly "over my dead body"

The demon growled "That can be arranged" he shot back, raising his sword above his head and lunging forward towards Tyh, his downward cut only to be blocked by the blade of his inferno sword.

"Nice try demon, but its going to take a lot more than that"

Tyh pushed his blade up, knocking back the demon a fair bit, stepping forward after him he swings his sword horizontally, just missing the black-faced monster then brings the sword over his head and slashes downward for a vertical strike, the demon tried blocking but his sword was no match for the heavy weight of the Great-Sword crashing down onto it as it smashes into shards. The demon brings his shield up to hie body, blocking all the other slashes.

"Your shield will not protect you forever" Tyh exclaimed as he held the sword in one hand "As you will now learn..." He brought the sword above his head one last time "HARD SLASH ATTACK!" The flames around the sword started glowing white hot as he swung the blade downwards, the hot metal cutting through the shield, armour and body of the demon, his blade slashing down the body releasing dark fumes from the demon, the fumes catching the flames of his blade, somehow combusting the entire sword to shards, Tyh quickly drops it from his grip.

"Whoa!" his eyes widened "That was...Spooky..." He turned around finding to be by himself "Hey...DeMondé?...DeMondé..." He looked around "C'mon, this isn't funny...COME OUT HERE!" his face went from angry to a worried look. "C'mon this isn't Funny DeMondé". he looked down to the broken sword on the ground "ugh, maybe she got a warp back to Bastok, perhaps I'll see her there." he sighed and walked past the Crag on his way back to his home town of Bastok.


	4. Chapter 4

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter IV

Back in the depths of Eldieme Necropolis, maniacal laughter could be heard from all around, echoing across the empty dungeon.

"Did you REALLY think you could escape me?" Orlock laughed once more gazing upon the chained Mithra, defenceless and powerless to his attacks, her tail was dragging along the floor weakly as her ears laid back against her head trying to block him out.

"You should by now know, my dear, that no one escapes from Orlock's grasp!" pulling his hand across his chest he then unleashed a backhand hit across DeMondé's face with such force she swung by the chains that had her bound, letting out a small scream, she knew what it was like to be here, she had been in this position many a time before, this was the whole reason why she was caught in the goblin ambush

"And, because of your...attempt to escape, your new friend will die as your punishment, right before your very eyes"

DeMondé's eyes widened as she finally spoke up "NO! You can't, he doesn't know about this, about us...Please Orlock, just leave him out of this..." She was cut off by another hard backhand slap, causing her to scream out loud this time

"Quite you, YOU are in no position to tell me what to do...besides...it's too late now, I have sent the invitation to him, when he arrives, I will lure him down here where he will find you, and he will find his final and eternal slumber.

Meanwhile, back in Bastok, Tyh was arriving back to his Mog house, he opened the door and walked into his room, falling back onto his bed with a deep sigh "ok...so...she isn't in Bastok...perhaps she warped to Windurst" he said to himself, more less thinking out loud.

"MOG!" Tyh shouted "YO MOG!" and with that, a small slightly plump Moogle flew in

"What is it you need Master?" the little Moogle asked

"Anything in the delivery box?"

"Well two things, Kupo" said the Moogle. Bringing in two envelopes "Your money from the auction house and a Letter from someone.

Tyh took both envelopes opening and taking the 100 thousand gil from the package then took his attention to the letter, slowly opening it a beetle arrow fell out, and with it a note attached to it.

_To the Dark Knight._

_In retaliation to your lil fight against one of my many soldiers, I have taken back a little token of mine, before she attempted to escape...don't know what I mean? Look on the back_

Tyh Does so, his eyes widened, what her saw was a photograph of DeMondé, she was hanging by her wrists, her head hung, and her tail limp, the photo shown her in a little less than the traditional Mithra clothes, some cuts on her arms and torso, clearly visible. He turned it back over to read the rest.

_If you want to see her again all you have to do...is come and get her, go to the entrance of Eldieme Necropolis, there my minion will escort you to my lair where you will find your friend, in return of the DeathBringer sword that you dark knights wield but until then, DeMondé stays with me as a slave._

_Until then Dark Knight, Farewell._

Tyh looked at the picture again then scrunched it up in to a ball and threw it into the fireplace "DAMNIT!" he yelled, getting the attention of Mog

"Something wrong master?"

"Mog...Do you remember...Natalie?"

Mog nodded "Yes Master, I do, she was one of the greatest Hume Dragoons...why? What's the matter?"

Tyh put his head down "I...I Miss her...I miss her so much...and...this other girl...Mithra...she reminds me so much of her"

The Moogle flew over to his master and sat on his shoulder "You have to let her go, Kupo...She was doing her duty as a Dragoon guardian...she sacrificed her life to save yours, Kupo"

**Flash Back**

"_**Tyh, get that Orc over there"**_

"_**And leave you alone to fight these lot? I think not babe"**_

_**Tyh grins looking towards Natalie, she was doing ok by herself, a stupid red mage had somehow gotten the attention of high ranking Orcs and lead them to the entrance where Tyh and Natalie were.**_

"_**DOUBLE THRUST!" Tyh Screamed Thrusting his polearm into the chest of one Orc, then spinning his spear around whacking a neck chopper around the head full pelt. "This is really too Easy" he thought "Fire Wing, Hydro breath them!" He ordered his pet Wyvern. It circled around the ambush of Orcs, Drenching them in Water**_

"_**Nat. Go with Raiden Thrust, we can take these guys out now"**_

_**The Brown haired Female Hume nodded and spun her Spear around and slammed it into the ground causing electric shockwaves to come up from under the earth, striking all the Orcs with a powerful lighting attack, causing them all to drop.**_

_**Both Tyh and Natalie clipped their weapons on their back. Natalie took off her Drachen Armet, letting loose her hair and looked towards her partner in crime Tyh, who was doubled over from pain slightly.**_

"_**heh, one of them got a lucky shot on me" he said laughing and getting to a stand, his armour pierced by an Orc's arrow and bleeding a little"**_

"_**Oh My God, Tyh!" Natalie quickly rushed over to him "Are you ok?"**_

_**Tyh winced from pain in his ribs "Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine" he said doubling over again, not noticing another Orc that had survived the thunder barrage was charging up behind him, neither Nat nor Tyh noticed until it was too late...for Natalie...she had jumped in the way, taking the attack full on, falling to the floor with a huge thud.**_

**Flash Back End**

Tyh sighed at the memory "She shouldn't have done that Mog, if she hadn't had got in the way she would have been alive"

"And you would have died, she wanted you to live your life, Kupo, don't let her death be in vain"

"I know Mog" he put his head in his hands "It's just...this Mithra...I have only known her for one day and I'm already feeling stuff for her...stuff I gave up long ago...after Nat died" Tyh sighed once more then looked up "Mog...do we still have my DeathBringer?"

Mog almost fell to the floor in shock "T...The DeathBringer?"

Tyh Nodded "yeah...I need it"

"But Master, that is a Dark Knights trademark"

"I know, but I need it if I'm going to save DeMondé"

The Moogle nodded slowly and went off to find the items his master requested.

As the Moogle went more images of Him and Natalie

**Flash Back**

**Tyh and Natalie sat down by the waters edge at Siren Sands, Nat relaxing in Tyh's Arms, resting her head back against his shoulder.**

"**I remember when you used to bring me here when we was kids, we would sit on the boat and watch the sun set"**

**Tyh Smiled and nodded "certainly was beautiful" he gently kissed the top of her head "What made it better was that I was with you"**

**Natalie giggled "you are so corny you know" **

"**Yeah, I know, but its all the truth" Tyh retaliated**

"**But...that's why I love you" She looked up at him and smiled cutely, looking at Tyh smiling also**

**End Flash Back**

"Master...Master, here is the DeathBringer" Mog came back, somehow carrying the sword and dropping it on his bed

"Thank you Mog" he nodded, picking it up and lacing it on his back

"Your welcome Master...Oh...Also, Kupo, Cid wanted to see you later in his Lab"

Tyh nodded "Ok, I'll go see him now" he said standing up and going to the door, he turned around to look back to mog "Hey...Mog..."

"Yes Master?"

"Thanks for listening"

"Anytime Master"

And with that Tyh went off to the metal works to talk to Cid


	5. Chapter 5

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter V

Silently, Tyh sat in the cargo room of the Bastok - Jeuno Airship, he had decided to go directly to Eldieme instead of meeting Cid, he couldn't think about anything else but DeMondé "_Why...what is happening to me...why am I doing what I am..." _he shook his head _"...Even if I did have feelings for her, she's a Mithra, I don't think society would approve of our relationship"_

The Airship shook as it landed in at Port Jeuno and Tyh stood up, he had finally decided to dust off his Iron Musketeer armour for this personal mission of his, he stepped out of the ship and into the busy streets of Jeuno, looking around he saw hundreds of people, some of them merchants, others adventurers,. _"Yet...at the same time, i could care less of what society thinks, this world is so corrupt it allows slavery." _Very rarely a Dark Knight like him would come along so he got a few unnerving looks as he walked to the border of Jeuno to Batallia Downs, Drawing his DeathBringer in case any stray monsters decide to have an early meal at his expense.

It Didn't take long to get to the entrance of Eldieme, where he was greeted by a familiar black shrouded face.

"I thought I killed you!" he said to the demon

"Master Orlock has many demon slaves such as I, you just killed one of his many"

"Right, whatever, just take me to DeMondé"

The demon looked at him and tilted his head "Do you have the sword?"

"Yes I have the sword" he said in a bored tone, rolling his eyes

"Give me the sword and I will take you to the Mithra" the demon held out his hand expecting the swords hilt

"No one touches this sword till I see DeMondé, do I make myself clear" he pointed to the demon "Take me to her now and I'll hand over the sword, but until then the sword stays with me"

The Elvaan Demon nodded "as you wish sir" he held his arms at his sides casting the Black Magic 'Warp' the spell taking effect immediately, the darkness engulfing them both as they are warped inside the depths of Eldieme.

Moments later, Tyh found himself in the prison cells of Orlock's lair. "This must be the place" he looked around, the coldness biting his skin through his armour, the distinct smell of death lingered in the air, the floor and ceiling was damp, a perfect place for torturing and killing someone...speaking of which..."DeMondé!" Tyh looked around more, the only light filling the cave like structure was planks of wood set alight illuminating a single path . He slowly made his way down that path, kicking aside the skulls that attempted to trip him over.

Then it was at that moment he saw who he was looking for, but the sight he didn't like, he saw the Mithra perfectly, but it wasn't until he was up close to her that it all sunk in, the poor Mithra was cut almost everywhere, chained up to a wall, she was practically nude, the only cover she had was that of a simple drag covering her lower region. He took off one of his gauntlets and felt her cheek, her skin was ice cold, but she was still breathing, her face was wet from a cold sweat that had stricken her during Altana knows what events.

"What has he done to you..." he asked her, but got no response, she was clearly unconscious, he slipped his gauntlet back on and drew his DeathBringer and he raised it above his head "Don't worry, I've come to get you out of this hell hole" but before he could cut even one chain he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, dropping the sword he dropped to his knees groaning in pain "What the hell?" He looked to his shoulder to see an arrow pierced through his armour and deep into his arm.

"WHAT THE!" he shouted out, wondering where the arrow came from.

Suddenly laughter was heard

"Impressed my good friend? I have such a good aim to I not?" a voice emerged from somewhere "It wont be long, the Arrowhead that is in your shoulder, it was filled with a deadly poison, you will die within the hour if not treated"

Tyh looked around, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and picking up his DeathBringer "SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Tyh Demanded, looking around more "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" his voice echoed, his eyes scanning the area, suddenly another arrow flew through the air and hit him dead in the other shoulder before a Brown haired Elvaan emerged from the shadows, sword in hand.

"So...this is the power of a Dark Knight? Such pathetic endurance, cant even take an arrow or two" the evil Elvaan grinned

"W...Who are you?" Tyh asked gripping his shoulder that the arrow was in "A...Are you DeMondé's capturer?"

"Indeed I am...And I believe that sword is mine" he pointed to Tyh's DeathBringer

Tyh got to a stance, holding up the blade "You want it...c...come and get it you long necked bastard!"

"Funny Dark Knight, but insults will only quicken your death and the last face you see will be that of your executioner, Orlock!"

"Well...Orlock..."he managed to get out, the poison was working fast on him "I...I greet death with open arms...so...If you wish to kill me...you may try" his eyes started to get heavy as he charged at Orlock wearily and slashing at Orlock, only for him to dodge and spin around to Tyh's back, Orlock's Greed Scimitar slashing across the back of Tyh, causing him to stumble further from pain.

"Come Now Dark Knight, i would have thought you would atleast be an even match to me, i guess i was sadly mistaken" the Elvaan laughed as he dodged another cut from Tyh, his arrows poison was working further. "Your feeling weak, that is the poison kicking into your system...soon your organs will give up and shut down, killing you"

"Y...You will pay for what you done Orlock" Tyh dropped his sword, feeling himself lose consciousness, he lunges at Orlock one last time, throwing his arm and fist toward him only for Orlock to duck it and thrust his blade into the gut through his armour then being thrown to the floor.

"Your...Donation to my power is greatly appreciated Dark Knight, soon Vana'diel wil be mine"

"Y...You wont win...Orlock..." Tyh muttered out, rolling onto his back, blood dripping out of his open wound "I will stop you...and rescue...DeMondé..." He spluttered and coughed up blood, looking back up to Orlock with a grin "And the day i come back, will be the last day of your life" he took a scroll from his pocket and read from it, starting up a Warp Spell "DeMondé...I'm Sorry...I...I will come back for you..."

Tyh wasn't sure if she could hear him as the darkness engulfed him, sending him back to Bastok in front of his house, on his feet, he took a few steps but then collapsed, to the hard cement floor.

Back in Eldieme, Orlock Celebrates his victory over Tyh, holding the DeathBringer in his hands

"Finally...with this, I can achieve ultimate power" he turns the blade around, admiring it.

He looked towards the tied up DeMondé, who was now half awake

"Your Friend is foolish, such a shame he had to die the way he did" Orlock walked over to her holding the blade of the DeathBringer to her neck "what's more of a shame is that you didn't see it yourself"

"He'll be back Orlock...I have faith in him...you wont win in the end, Tyh will kill you and put an end to your little reign of terror and slavery" The Mithra, tired and drained only had enough to mutter

"The Only time he'll be back will be when he's nothing more than a ghost, watching over you" Orlock hissed. He was so sure that he had defeated the Dark Knight.

"Your wrong...He's alive still" was all that DeMondé could say before passing out once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter VI

Slowly Tyh opened his eyes, he found himself laid out on the floor face first, below him he could se was bright white. "W...What the?" He looked to his side, to find it all bright white also. Panicking he rolls up, continuing to look around "Where the hell am I?"

"**Your home" **A soft voice replied. Tyh's eyes widened at the familiar voice from behind him, he turned around to see the interior of his Mog House, within it was all his furniture, and his past love Natalie.

"Natalie!" he questioned to himself, stepping closer, his armour making a loud clanging noise but went unnoticed by the female Hume. He stood a foot away from her and brought a hand to her shoulder, the armoured hand passing through her.

"**Natalie...What happened?" **Tyh gazed over the shoulder of the image that was of Natalie to see an image of him lying on his bed.

"**We got out numbered again, you should really watch out when using -ga spells you know"** she smiled down at him

"I remember this...this was shortly after me and Natalie met each other" he moved to the side, getting a good look of her face, reaching out to touch her cheek, his hand once again going through

"**Heh, I don't know where I would be without you y'know"** The ghost Tyh grinned weakly and sat up clutching his sides **"How about you? Are you ok?"**

Natalie Nodded with a smile **"Yeah, they didn't get past my armour, and Lady took the majority of them out"**

Tyh looked confused, was he seeing his past or just his memories, why wasn't he in Bastok? He turned around to see a new area, a horde of Yagudo surrounding the two 'memories' them picking the birds off one by one with their spears. Cutting down the feathered Beastmen until none was left standing.

"This...This is too weird..." he said looking behind him, he saw what was perhaps one of his favourite moments with Natalie, when he first asked her to date him, he walked towards the two to listen in.

They were sat behind the waterfall in Gustaburg, it had been six months since they met and Tyh could not deny his feelings for her any longer.

"**Uhm...N...Nat..." ** Tyh started, getting nervous, he put his hands together.

"**Yeah Tyh?" ** She said looking towards him with a smile.

"**Well...Uhm...I don't know how to tell you this but...Uhm..."** he started sweating now, if it wasn't for his Dragoon AF Armet she would have noticed **"You know how we have been friends for a long time now?"**

She nods a yes

"**Well...within that time, my feelings for you have grown...I once saw you as a friend...But now my feelings for you have, like I said, grown..."**

Natalie tilted her head toward him, her smile went from a happy one to a compassionate one, taking in everything he said, **"What...What are you saying Tyh?"** she asked, even though she knew what he was talking about, she too felt their bond strengthen, they did almost anything and everything together.

"**What I'm saying Nat is that...I...Love you...and if I could, I would want to be with you till the day I die"**

The real Tyh snickered at the cruel irony in that

"**Tyh..."** Natalie started, moving a little closer **"I...Your feelings that your feeling now...they aren't alone..." **she grabbed the AF Armet from Tyh's head and took it off of him, sitting on her knees looking into his eyes, smiling, holding his hands "**I...I love you too Tyh...every minute, every second I'm with you I treasure..."**

This was enough, the real Tyh Turned around with a growl, not wanting to hear any more only to find himself back in Konschtat, the two Humes on the steps of the Crag, Tyh holding Natalie in his arms, his metal armoured hands drenched in crimson red from Natalie's cut neck as he tried to stop the bleeding. **"C'mon Nat, you'll be ok, just hang in there baby"** he looked to Firewing "**Firewing...Healing Breath!" **Tyh commanded, with that a white beam of fire shot at Natalie's neck, yet the wound did not heal the huge cut.

"**Damn it, C'mon, Nat…stay with me"**

He looked down on the lifeless body, knowing It was too late, Firewing's healing breath didn't work on the dead, that's when he decided to give up.

"**I'm sorry Natalie…I tried…but it wasn't good enough"**

Suddenly the atmosphere around him turned back to the bright white it was before and Tyh clutched his chest in pain, closing his eyes tight as he fell to one knee groaning loud

"What's going on?"

"CLEAR!" A deep voice is heard as Tyh jolts back to reality…almost literally, a black mage had used a weakened Thunder magic to restart his heart beat,

"There we go" another voice said "we got him back"

Tyh sat up, his breathing fast "w…what happened? Where am I?" he said looking around panicking.

He felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to be face to face with Cid.

"Easy there kiddo, your in my lab, we almost lost ya there, whatever poison infected you it was sure strong" Cid told him, smiling slightly

"Poison?" Tyh asked confused "Wait…DeMondé…Where is she? How did I get here?"

"You Teleported" a Mans voice spoke up, it was of a higher tone, his hair was spikes up at the front slightly with a light blonde colour to it. He also had a Bark coloured Bow on his back, Two axes strapped to his waist and a quiver of arrows next to the bow.

Cid looked over to the character "Ah, Produn, I see you made it then"

The Character known as Produn nodded and stepped towards the desk, picking up thr blood stained arrows. "you got injected with Bio IV arrows, a very strong poison, I'm surprised that you survived as long as you did"

Tyh looked to Produn, holding his head softly "I…I don't remember getting here, I don't remember warping…" as he looked down he noticed he wasn't wearing his armour, and that he was topless with white bandages covering his wounds on his shoulder "I need to get out of here" He stood up but stumbled, clearly the anaesthetic hadn't worn off, he leant against Produn instinctively, shaking his head "whoa"

Produn looked down at him, managing to hold him up easily "you should rest, you just recovered"

"No!" Tyh interrupted him "I need to save her…I need to get her out of there" Tyh struggled to get past Produn, casting a quick Absorb-STR against him to drain him of some of his strength and put it to himself, feeling a little better "Let go of me!"

Produn had enough and put his foot behind one of Tyh's and tripped him up in a Judo style takedown, holding him down on the floor with his arm and wrist at the top of his chest "CALM DOWN, You have just recovered from a near death attack and now you want to go out and endanger yourself more!"

Tyh started to resist a little less now, holding his arms up and hands open in defeat "Fine…Fine…you win, just let me up"

Produn hesitantly did, removing his arm allowing him to get up. "You need to control your damn actions, next time me and Cid wont be around to save you"

Tyh got up slowly facing him "I couldn't help it, I got ambushed by a Dark Ranger while trying to save a friend of mine." Tyh Sighed and put his head down "its all coming back now, I went to Eldieme Necropolis to save a friend, that's when I got blindsided and hit with them arrows.

Produn tilted his head in wonder "A Dark Ranger?" he asks

"Yeah, he goes by the name of Orlock, he enslaves people and subjects them to indecent events, I think you know what I mean"

Produn nods "no doubt if you go back he'll use the same arrows on you, and you wont get very far if he does, you need to recognise how to avoid arrows…And I'll help you out with that"

Tyh shakes his head "I don't need any help, I'm not fighting him, just getting DeMondé out of there and to safe keeping"

Produn sighs "Tyh, I have been in the field of battle longer than you, He'll be anticipating your return, he will attack you again, from afar, with arrows, and he will kill you….I will train you so you DON'T get killed"

Tyh Gave Produn a look of uncertainty but then nodded, "Fine…if it helps me get DeMondé out of there"

Produn nodded and smiled "once I'm done with you, his arrows won't be able to touch you….


	7. Chapter 7

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter VII

"Concentrate, Tyh!" Produn had commanded as he lined up another shot at Tyh and released another blunt stone arrow at his chest, it bouncing off his bare but taped up body, hitting it dead on target with his chest, causing Tyh to put an arm over the area. His body cold from the freezing Gustaburg winds atop Vomp Hill

"YEOUCH, it would be VERY easy to if you wasn't shooting arrows at me y'know" He said very sarcastically

"How would you dodge arrows if none are getting fired at you?" Produn grinned pulling another arrow from his quiver and aiming once more, letting Tyh regain his composure "Just concentrate, go by your instincts not by what you see" he said, firing another hitting Tyh, this time in the arm as he tried to swerve out the way.

"Getting better…Now…you have 3 seconds to get prepared" He took another arrow from his quiver and set it up, aiming at his chest once more giving a countdown "Three!"

Tyh Closed his eyes hearing the command and the warning, blocking out every other sound, he didn't even hear the last two numbers, the only sound he heard was of the arrow travelling through the air as it was launched, and bending backwards using his hands to help, he dodges the arrow, folding back more into a perfect back flip with the arrow clearing his body just inches away.

"By George, I think you got it" Produn exclaimed, surprised

Tyh grinned "it's kind of easy; I could sense when to do the movements by how loud the sound was to me"

Produn hummed in thought "Well then Tyh, why not try a Barrage?" Produn grinned evilly, taking out three arrows from his quiver and aiming at Tyh with all three arrows aimed at him.

"Say Wh..." but before he could finish the sentence Produn fired all three at him, and taking the only way he knew he rolled out to the side avoiding the arrows rolling onto a knee "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR SUPPOSE TO ME HELPING ME, NOT KILLING ME!" Tyh screamed at him

Produn just looked at him and laughed "I couldn't resist" he said with a grin "calm down, you got out of the way didn't you?"

"What if I didn't?"

"Then you would be really bruised"

Tyh sighed and stood up holding his bandaged ribs "Not the point" he mumbled, walking over to where Produn was standing, picking up his own bow, he had customised it himself when he was training as a Dragoon, the entire wooden frame was covered in Wyvern scales from where Firewing had shed his skin over the years and two dragon horns on the end of the bow, a trademark of Tyh's.

"You are highly skilled at archery indeed, yet you had trouble dodging attacking arrows?"

"Well it is very hard to predict their speed, especially when you hardly need to dodge them like me"

"Yes, I've heard about your Dragon Knight past, and it don't take a lot to jump in the air to avoid attacks"

"Simple, but effective"

"Maybe so, bit what if there was two of them, you dodge one attack the second one hits you in the air"

"Well there won't be two of them, only Orlock."

**Speaking of which, in San'd oria**

From the Plains of La Theine smoke could be seen rising from the Kingdom of San'doria, upon entering flames could be seen as tall as the shops, and it quickly spread, many elvaan were fleeing in terror from the demon spawn of Orlock himself, watching over the carnage with the Deathbringer attached to his back, laughing****

"Ah, Lovely, the smell of fear and fire all in once concoction….perfection…Once I overthrow and kill King Destin and take rule of this…country…I will move on to Bastok then finally…Windurst, once all three are under my rule I shall rule Vana'dial" he grinned and started walking towards the Chateau d'Oraguille, drawing the Deathbringer from his back as he is met with the many loyal Royal Knights of San'd oria.

"Stand down you fools, or be ready to drop dead where you stand!" Orlock warned, only for his warning to fall upon deaf ears as the army drew there swords. "So be it…" Orlock muttered, holding the swords tip towards the army of Knights "This Sword contains the spirits and power of more than two hundred Beastmen, and you shall feel the wrath of each of them" He charged at them Deathbringer held high and cutting down into one of the knights, the power of the blade cutting through the hard steel armour.

**In the Necropolis**

DeMondé struggled to get free from the darksteel chains, groaning as her back hit the cold brick wall again, and her arms had little feeling left in them, she looked down to her ankles, they were also shackled to the wall. Her ears pressed against her head, trying to get her tail out of the uncomfortable chain.

"If Orlock had taken me with him I could have escaped easier" she thought to herself, she honestly believed that Tyh survived, but her hope was slowly drifting away as the hours past, was Orlock right, had Tyh died or was he trying to make her lose all hope in ever being free.

**In the Konschtat Highlands**

"Steady your Aim, boy and aim for the head"

Produn said quietly, staring at the unaware Greater Quadav which was about to get a beetle arrow through his skull. "Pull back as much as you can"

Tyh Nodded and pulled the string back to its maximum length, feeling it tighten around the arrow and his fingertips then let go, forcing the arrow forward into the air and right in between the eyes, the shelled Beastman falling to the floor.

"HAHA, Eat that you overgrow Turtle!" Tyh jumped up and yelled in accomplishment.

**Back in San d' oria**

A dark chuckle escaped the lips of Orlock as he grabbed the sworded wrist of a Kings knight and twist it around to his back and pushing upwards –pushing the blade of the knights own sword up and through his spinal column.

He dropped the knight to the floor and turned towards the Chateau d'Oraguille pointing towards it.

"Onward my warriors to victory and the fall of King Destin!"

On a side note, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, I'm glad people are enjoying my writing if my writing ever lets you down, tell me and I'll be sure to make it better in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter VIII

Sword in hand, Orlock burst through the main gates of d'Oraguille, his cape flowing from the wind outside, having no one to oppose him as he made his way to the royal chamber halls, kicking them down in his path, he was determined to reach his goal, which was the king of San d' Oria whom he found sitting calmly on his throne.

"King Destin, such an honor to meet you face to face" Orlock greeted in a less than humble tone

"What is the meaning of this, what right do you have –" Destin began before being cut off

"I, Orlock, am taking over the Kingdom…Now your highness, you can either surrender and give power to me, or…." He stops momentarily to draw his Greed Scimitar and hold it to the kings throat "I can take both, the throne and your life the hard way"

The frail but mighty king frowned at him "I shall have you locked up for treason"

Orlock just laughed, his red eyes piercing his as his hand lunged for his throat and lifted the old man in the air

"I warned you old timer" he said as he let him go and slashed across his chest as he fell, landing with a thud onto the floor "tch….such a mess" Waving his hands he sweeps the lifeless body of King Destin to one side and walks towards his throne. "Finally, I'm at my rightful place" He then glances over to the lifeless Destin "all thanks to you your highness" he said with a evil grin "soon, Vana'dial will be mine"

**In the Bastok embassy**

Produn walked into the office of the Bastokan ambassador following the Galka, pulling his arm across his chest, saluting the man o f higher distinction "You called for me Master?"

"Yes, Produn, we have a problem" he replied his voice low and upset "It seems that Orlock has decided to show his face outside the Necropolis again"

Produn nodded "I know, one of the local Dragon Knights almost died because of him"

"Tyh Lightrider…he has been making a name for himself around Vana'dial"

"He knows nothing about Orlock's past, he is hell-bent on rescuing some Mithra"

The ambassador shook his head "We are already in short supply of Dragoons, If he was to gain as much power as he did 5 years ago, there will be no stopping him….he will become perhaps more powerful than the Shadow Lord himself"

"So….where do we go from here?" Produn asked, leaning against the table "Should we let Tyh go into the Necropolis and take him out?"

His master shook his head "Produn, he's no longer in Eldieme, at 03:32am on Windsday, he overthrew King Destin and the San d'orian Royal Family, he has total control of the Kingdom of San d' oria"

"WHAT?" Produn exclaimed "What's being done about it? I Thought the Royal Knights were trained for such a predicament like Orlock's re-rising?"

"I'm afraid not, he seemed to be stronger than before, the Royal Knight never stood a chance"

"Then Send the Iron Monks to San d' oria, damn it"

"Produn, calm down, its not as easy as that"

Produn and his master continued their 'conversation' almost endlessly whereas Tyh was doing more training back on Vomp Hill

**Vomp Hill – Gustaburg**

Tyh jumped high up in the air and came crashing down, his Braveheart sword cutting down on a goblin's leather mask "Take that you sonova…." He spins round cutting up a Maneating Hornet that was nearby. "ok, that's the last of them on this level" he ran up further the hill stopping for a moment to look out towards Gustaburg gates, watching the sun slowly set behind the gate, His Republic Mantle blowing in the dusk breeze _"Prepare yourself Orlock, for tomorrow is your final day"_ he continued upwards to the top _"For the pain you put DeMondé through, for almost taking my life…you will learn the TRUE meaning of the word pain"_ He noticed a Skeleton in front of him, it forming into the shape of Orlock from his minds eye _"For the rest of the slaves you have imprisoned"_ He drew his sword from his back and lined up his jump _"Shall be set free from your hell hole you call home"_ Tyh Then jumped into the air sword healed high "GROUND STRIKE ATTACK"

**In the embassy**

"We don't have enough time, Produn has requested that due to Orlock's re-rising, Bastok is to go and liberate San d' oria, Produn will lead you into battle…he is waiting in Jeuno port for you, he has vowed that he will be the first person to set foot on the battlefield, and will be the last one out.

The whole army of Iron Monks nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Orlock is a powerful being, do not let that throw you off….We defeated him five years ago, we will defeat him once more…five years on…make Bastok and Altana proud when you go into battle.


	9. Chapter 9

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter IX

_Firesday: 03:22. 910_

_I have yet to sleep; past images of DeMondé haunt me, witnessing the results of Orlock's vile slave trade and abuse of the prisoners…It is not just DeMondé I see, I also see how I could have been so foolish, to be an open target like that._

_Upon further deliberation , I tend to think now that I may be in over my head…he nearly killed me last time, I do not know how DeMondé is, if he has…abused…her anymore…_

_Training has been hard, Produn is determined to get me fit enough to fight Orlock, I don't know why though, ever since mentioning his name, Produn has been acting strange._

_I still Miss My family, it's been 5 years since the dreaded fire of San'd oria that took their life…._

Tyh looked up from his journal and placed a piece of parchment in the page of his current writing before turning back a few pages to another entry

_Windsday: 16:16. 905_

_I don't believe what is going on here, I come home from school to find a letter from Mog saying that my family had been killed in San'd oria during a freak accident of a clumsy Black Mage, Apparently the Mage had been practicing his spells and created a burst of magic, hardly anyone survived._

_How the hell am I suppose to live now? They were only gone for 3 days and they aren't coming back!_

Tyh ran a finger down a small photograph of his Family. His Father on the Left wearing his Iron Musketeer armour and a Great-Axe clipped onto his back, His Mother Rhonda Lightrider standing next to him, and in front of them was a 13 year old twins Tyh and Carla Lightrider smiling and laughing as they cuddled.

_I'm sure Mog will look after me…if not, I'll have to live on the streets, but I don't know the first thing about living on the streets…I'll be dead before one week has gone by._

Tyh moved back to his current entry, starting to write again

_I miss Carla, Mom, Dad, I mean, I'm 20 now, I need to move on, I guess my luck with love and life isn't too good, First my family, then Natalie, now DeMondé. What is with Orlock though, he thinks he can just kill off and attack others for his amusement? It is not right, and I will end his reign of terror…_

Tyh's train of thought is broken when he hears loud knocking on his door "TYH, TYH! OPEN UP!"

Tyh jumps but only takes a moment to regain his composure; he takes a slow walk to the door to find Produn doubled over from exhaustion.

"Pro…what's up?"

"The ambassador wants to see you…urgently…Right NOW"

"Now? Why no…."

Tyh was cut off by Produn grabbing him

"No time to explain, the ambassador will tell you…now MOVE!"

**Later in the office of the Ambassador**

"I'm glad you made it Tyh" The ambassador started

"Like I had a choice…what's going on here?" Tyh questioned, scratching his head slightly

"That Orlock character you came across three days ago, where was it?"

"In the Necropolis, I went there to rescue a friend of mine"

"What…What did he ask for?"

"Only the Deathbringer, I was ready to do anything to free her, but he ambushed me"

"Tyh, That Blade was your Fathers….before he died, both me and him agreed that he should pass the sword down to you…for safety"

"Safety?" Tyh questioned again "Safety of what?"

Produn stepped up now "Safety of Vana'dial, now Orlock has the Deathbringer, he was able to escape the Necropolis, That Blade was the key of keeping Orlock inside, and the lock could only be broken if the sword passed into the Necropolis grounds." Produn sounded a little agitated

"Tyh…We need you to get the sword off of Orlock and Imprison him once again"

"HOLD UP" Tyh shouted "What do you mean 'Again'?" Tyh now looked confused

The Ambassador sighed "I'm afraid it didn't come down to this"

"Come to what?"

"Tyh…Orlock was out before, out of control, and out of any possible range of killing him…Your parents told you they was going to San'doria for a business trip…They lied Tyh…we sent them…All three, there to fight Orlock, your father managed to somehow stun Orlock long enough to entrap him in the blade of some sort and imprisoned him in the Necropolis…but, he and your mother also died in their attempt, and Produn brought the sword back for you"

Tyh stumbled backwards, was this really happening, had his entire family been killed by Orlock…It made sense…it all came together…Orlock running loose on San d' oria, his parents dying in a blaze all 5 years ago…but…

"My Mother and Father…What about Carla?" Tyh leaned in towards the desk "It's only been 5 years right?" "Is there still a chance Carla is still alive?"

Produn cleared his throat" About that…Uhm…"

"SPIT IT OUT! Tyh snapped, getting impatient "Where is she?"

Produn shook his head "I'm sorry Tyh…Last I heard…Carla was 'Working' for Orlock"

Tyh's eyes widened in disbelief "...n….no way…Your lying…That…that is just…." Tyh's face twisted into a disgusted expression "….HELL NO!"

"I'm sorry Tyh" Produn said silently

"…Forget Capturing him…I'll Kill him" Tyh turned to leave and started walking "before it was just for DeMondé"

The ambassador calls out to Tyh "Tyh, you must capture him, otherwise Bastok…"

Tyh turned around fast, screaming out the two words which you would not normally hear from a patriotic character like Tyh "SCREW BASTOK!" this took both Produn and the Ambassador off guard "YOU SAY, DO THIS FOR BASTOK, DO THAT FOR BASTOK…THIS TIME BASTOK HAS NO AFFECT ON WHY I'M KILLING HIM, NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE"

"But Tyh…"

"No Buts Ambassador…Orlock killed my mother, my father, he took my sister hostage and done Altana knows what to her" he swung his arm out "you all Lied to me, why should I do Bastok this favour when it lied about the most important thing EVER in my life?...you give me a reason and I'll do it for Bastok…but until then, Bastok can kiss my ass on this" Tyh then stormed out of the office holding his head, trying to get around what he was told, waiting for it sink in fully….

--------------------------------------

"Sir Do you think it was wise to tell him like that?" Produn said as Tyh left the office "I mean, it was all too much for him to take in all at once…and such at a hard stage in his life"

"It was necessary; it was about time he found out the truth, and if you think about it, how much more he will fight Orlock harder, thus giving him more of an edge if he's running on pure anger and rage"

"I don't know sir, what if his emotions cause him to get killed"

"Nonsense Produn, Tyh will manage to kill him…He knows if not then Vana'dial is doomed"

--------------------------------------

It took a while for him, but Tyh finally managed to walk into his Mog house after taking a long walk around his home town, how many others knew about the lie or how many were so gullible as he was, how many of them knew about Orlock, and the destruction he caused.

He opened the door seeing Mog Fast asleep, he smiled and looked towards the Mannequin in the corner, it was his height, wearing not only the Dragoon Artefact armour but also his Peregrine, the very same one that he and Natalie obtained together. He took the lance from the grip of the wooden figure and looked at it, eyeing the marks scratched in the hilt, signifying how many monsters he had slain with the weapon, he was just wondering will he be able to scratch off another kill, or will his next scratch be the one that kills him?

He held the grip of the Peregrine tight, looking up to a plaque above the mannequin '_Those whom fight for right shall always prevail'_ he nodded and grinned "Firewing….Its time for us to fight side by side once again my friend"

--------------------------------------

OK Peeps. Thanks for reading, the next couple of chapters are gonna be good, you will see Tyh (and perhaps Orlock) use a wide range of weapons in their final showdown. So Tyh wont be restricted to his Peregrine D

R+R please hehe


	10. Chapter 10

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter X

Tyh looked down through his custom made visor he made for his Drachen Armet, concealing his face from view, the visor unable to block out the raw smell of burning wood and metal from the flames caused by Orlock and his army of Formors, it will take years to repair San'doria. Getting a good view of the carnage on top of Orlock's castle

"Hurry up. There's not much time!"

He heard an Elvaan Voice call out

"I'm hurrying; I want to stop him too"

a young Mithran voice yelled back, being followed by her Carbuncle in Full Evoker gear

"Leaenvy, think you can take him out?"

The Elvaan questioned himself being in full Gallant Gear, the trademark armor of the Paladin

"Of course Nawrev, I and my Avatars can take him down"

Tyh looked on, watching Orlock come out of the castle to confront the two, Greed Scimitar in hand

"More Lambs to the slaughter?" he questioned to the two "Try your best"

Carbuncle suddenly shot towards Orlock, going for its trademark 'Poison Nails' attack, but was swiftly shot down from a bullet to the head from Orlock's Relic Gun, dropping the small fox at his feet with a grin. "You're going to have to do better than that" he said raising the gun aiming towards the Summoner herself and pulling the trigger, firing another bullet from the gun, only this time it hit a target, not the one it was meant for.

"AGH!" The Paladin had Jumped in the way, protecting the Summoner "Your Bullets shall never hit my love" he regained his composer clutching his chest "Nor shall they hit me, INVINCIBLE." With that, the paladin created a barrier in front of him; Orlock continued firing bullets, wearing the shield thin.

Seeing this Tyh flashbacked to when Natalie saved him by doing the same, he drew his Peregrine and jumped down towards the two under fire landing behind them "GRAB ON!" he yelled over the gun fire, once feeling the two latch onto him he jumped back up away from Orlock, placing them down outside the Gates to Ronfure "Get him to Jeuno, the doctors there will fix him" Tyh commanded them and ran and super jumped back to the front doors of the castle where Orlock stood waiting.

"Are you here to die as well Dragoon?" Orlock asked, unaware to who it was

Tyh Grinned, the visor hiding his face still "I Greet Death with open arms Orlock" he intentionally said in reply

"So…You have returned, just like the Mithran whore had said you would, you still see feeling for her?" Orlock started, his Scimitar slowly morphing into a Trident "This time Tyh, I will finish the job" he spun the polearm around in a flashy motion.

"Come get it you long necked bastard" Tyh raised the visor, finally revealing his face and charging towards Orlock, Lance point forward thrusting towards his chest only for Orlock to interlock the lance head in between the crevices in the trident and push it downwards then back across, Striking the Dragoon in the side of the head, making him stumble back.

"Nice shot, but it's the only one that your gonna get" Tyh provoked blocking an incoming swing from Orlock's trident and Sweeping Orlock to the floor in one fell swipe at his ankles then bringing his Peregrine overhead and crashing it down onto the chest of Orlock with shattering force. "GET UP!" he yelled to the Elvaan "GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH" Tyh cursed, the anger in his voice projecting his rage,

Orlock rolled back grabbing his Trident as he did and swung for Tyh's head which Tyh ducked town trying to take out his legs again, but only to have Orlock jump over and behind Tyh, throwing his forearm into the back of Tyh's head "ack!" Tyh let out a small yelp but recovered quickly, thrusting the back of his lance into the gut of Orlock then swung it around into Orlock's upper body causing him to yell out in pain again.

Tyh kicked out at Orlock to get distance once more "This is for DeMondé" he exclaimed before performing a devastating 'Penta Thrust' attack, a series of 5 thrusts in the chest region of Orlock sending him down hard and fast.

"Ugh…Not…Bad" Orlock complimented "But now, lets see what your like when you don't know your surrounding area" Orlock grinned and held a hand out, the scenery around them started to dull and fade to grey, the sky turning a pale grey as Blood started pouring from the sky, the smell of flames and ash no longer to be around, but it was replaced by an ice cold surrounding, reminded him of the Necropolis

"Welcome to my world boy" Orlock grinned "now, let see how you fair against me now"

Orlock Rushed Tyh moving faster than Tyh could see, feeling pain shoot through his legs, then his back then chest

"Damnit, What the hell?" Tyh looked up, the blood rain pouring on his face "Where is this?" he thought to himself getting up to a knee, only to fall once more onto his stomach "AHH!" he screamed in pain, tightly gripping the peregrine "I…I cant fight him alone…I…I Cant…I need help" he got up charging towards Orlock only for him to disappear and go behind him and punching him full pelt in the spine making him fall once more. "Fine…That's how you want it" He dropped the peregrine and held his fists up "you'll have it like that"……….

-------------------------------------

hehe Cliffy time, I'll work on the fist fight, once I'm done with my birthday today (feb 1st)

Cookie to who can guess who the last two guest characters were .


	11. Chapter 11

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter XI

Tyh clenched his hands into a tight fist getting into a stance similar to the Monks' ready to fight however against this monster.

"heh, you don't know when to give up do you?" Orlock snarled, also clenching his hands into relaxed fists "I will put you down once and for all young Dragoon"

"Maybe in the next lifetime Orlock" Tyh rushed in, jumping in the air and kicking at Orlock which he sidestepped and went for a kick of his own which was pushed back by Tyh giving him an opening for a high knee to the gut, doubling Orlock over and following it up with a mind-numbing uppercut, sending Orlock flying up and backwards a few feet as his metal fist connected with his jaw.

"Not so fast when you're on your back, are ya?" Tyh exclaimed power walking towards a groggy Orlock, but as soon as Tyh was in range Orlock let out a devastating left handed punch taking Tyh to one knee and let loose another left knocking Tyh to his back now.

"No, but then again, I don't really need speed to kill a lowly Dragoon" he lifted his foot up and stomped on Tyh's gut hard, causing him to yelp out in pain "All I need is power, which you my friend lack in severely"

Orlock lifted up his foot again and went to stomp on the Dragoon once more, but Tyh grabbed his foot as it came down.

"You…Want power?" Tyh started; bending a leg "You don't know the true meaning of power" he grinned and moved the bent knee out, taking out Orlock's other leg sending him down hard once more. "True power must be earned….Not gained" Tyh lifted his legs up in the air and pushed himself up to a standing, he pulled off his Drachen Armet and mounted Orlock's chest grabbing his hair and driving a forearm into the bridge of his nose, a loud CRACK echoing through out the battlefield and a loud scream as Tyh forearmed Orlock on his nose again, breaking it even more.

"AAAAHGH" Orlock brought his arms up to defend his face blocking any more attacks tyh might throw at him, and quickly pushed him off "YOU BASTARD!"

Tyh Grinned and held a hand in the air, open and palm side up "FIREWING, I SUMMON THEE, FIGHT BY MYSIDE AND HELP ME PURGE THE WORLD OF DARKNESS"

And with that a bright white light engulfed the dragoon, and two small blue Wyverns flew from behind Tyh, landing on one of Tyh's shoulders, one on each. "what the?" Tyh looked at the second Wyvern on his left shoulder. _"Remember me Tyh?"_ Tyh looked confused "eh? You can talk?" _"Master, do you not remember her?"_ Tyh's head shot to look at Firewing _"Obviously not, this is Lady." _Firewing stated

"Lady?" Tyh questioned "As in…Natalie's Wyvern?" Firewing nodded, and the bright light started to fade. And he could see orlock again, standing weakly holding his face.

"Alright, Shall we finish him my friends?" Tyh looked towards the now airborne wyverns who nodded to him. "Alright… Firewing, Lady….ATTACK" and with that command, the two baby dragons flew towards the demon with Tyh slightly behind them, jumping high in the air and crashing a fist down on Orlock's face as the two pets head butted Orlock in the chest.

"Agh…That is it…NO MORE…DRAGOON, THIS IS YOUR FINAL HOUR" Orlock's eyes burned a dark vile red as he started to change form, his dark skin fading to a pitch black, his eyes glowing red. His Ranger armour started transforming around him, turning into a sea blue shell, a helmet forming around his head, a thick hard blue shell enveloped his entire armour. "Try cracking my Carapace Armour" Orlock's voice became distorted and low.

"Transformed eh? You aren't the only one that can do that…" he looked towards Firewing and Lady and nods to them "COME MY LOYAL PETS, MERGE WITH ME TO CREATE A POWER LIKE NO OTHER" Tyh held out his hands as they fly towards and into him, transferring all their power and strength to him.

"So, what? You just made your pets disappear, what's so…" Orlock was stopped short, witnessing something he had never seen before, Tyh's Armour began to glow and change shape, his recently removed Armet floated towards Tyh and placed itself on his head, starting to glow, leaving only Tyh's face shown, looking towards Orlock.

"You talk about Power, and peoples Final Hour, Well Orlock…this is YOUR Final Hour, as I invoke the power of the Ancient Dragoon Ability SPIRIT SURGE, forming an unbreakable pact with my Wyvern friends" Tyh held his arms across his face and threw them down, a projection of huge Wyvern Wings forming on his back before slowly fading with the glow of his armour.

With the glow gone, the new armour of the Dragoon was revealed, a dark blue shine, looking newer than the purple armour he had before.

"Your reign of terror and villainy ends here tonight Orlock…tonight I will avenge those you killed five years ago, my mother, father, my sister for you capturing her then killing her"

Orlock grinned and laughed, drawing his greed scimitar "You think I killed you sister?" he laughed again "oh Boy, little do you know"

Tyh looked at him "What?"

"She isn't dead Tyh, I mean, sure, 5 years ago I captured her, but I didn't intend to kill her" Orlock smirked evilly

"Tell me, what did you do to her" Tyh demanded, he was hoping he wouldn't regret that request

"Tyh, if you wanted to know…All you had to do was ask" he held his hand towards him "But instead of telling you…why don't I show you?" Orlock laughed as he flashed an image of him and Carla into Tyh's mind

"NO!" Tyh screamed, holding his head, shutting his eyes tight as more images flooded in like a movie "NO! STOP IT!"

Orlock laughed "funny, Tyh…That's EXACTLY what your sister said to me all those times"

Tyh looked up to Orlock, hatred and anger burning in his eyes "ORLOCK!" He straightened up and took a Kamewari Katana from his waist sheath and held it by his side, the blade pointing out towards Orlock "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Tyh screamed out charging towards Orlock……

-----------------------------------------------------------

w00p Chappie 11 done, hope it was easy to follow hehe, ok, so you all know, after the end of this story I'll be submitting a timeline for the hell of it, to show you all what happened when

R+R all pweese hehe


	12. Chapter 12

The Soul in the Dark

Chapter XII

Gripping the hilt tight he rushed forward towards Orlock with such speed it left a trail behind him, his rage and anger fuelling his adrenalin and the power of his Spirit Surge, he knew the effect wouldn't last long, so this would be his one and only chance to kill this tyrant.

"Your pitiful abilities are useless, nothing can pierce my armour" Orlock boasted watching the charging dragoon, so full his armour would hold out against the cold steel blade of the katana.

"Just watch me Orlock" he swung his blade upwards against the thick shell like breastplate with such force it didn't just scratch the armour, but sends him up high into the air. Tyh grins and looks up, bending at the knees and jumping high just in front of Orlock, slashing away more at the stunned body of his enemy, his sword slowly penetrating the armour, and finished up his combo with a downward stab into the plated armour, it going deeper as they crashed to the floor causing a huge crater in the ground as they land, dust and concrete flying into the air from the huge impact.

"Nice try dragoon…." Orlock laughed "It will take more to get past this armour"

"Will it?" Tyh Pulled out the Katana and a loud snap was heard, and cracks started appearing in the thick armour "Seems like you was wrong once again Orlock" He jumped back letting Orlock get to his feet, watching his armour slowly crumble to the floor.

"Now Orlock…This is your end…" Tyh started to walk over to the weakened Orlock who had fallen to his knees, Tyh brought his blade up to the side of Orlock's neck" For those lives you have taken, I shall repay…" He then brought the blade up past his shoulder "I will do what my father should have done five years ago…end your pitiful life, without remorse, honour, or regret" his blade started to glow black as he swung it down, cutting through his neck with ease and power like a hot knife through butter, decapitating the tyrant.

Tyh groaned in pain clutching his chest '_Damnit, Spirit Surge must be wearing off'_ he thought to himself. Indeed Spirit Surge increased his power and speed, but in exchange it drains a lot of energy after. '_I never knew it took this much out of the user'_ he fell to a knee but stood up, coughing from lack of energy, the surrounding area turning back from an old Dynamis looking area to the original Necropolis surrounding, it taking a moment to sink in.

"DeMondé!" He Rushed down multiple corridors and crossed many walkways before coming across the many prison cells which held many slaves, Elvaan, Mithra, Hume, all female, almost half dead, he couldn't see any way to open the cells until he noticed a set of keys hanging underneath a lit torch and one by one he started to free the slaves taking a moment to get the right key for the right cell.

It had been a while, he had unlocked every cell he even double checked, but he couldn't find DeMondé or his sister.

"Was he lying, did he really spare my sister and DeMondé?" He slumped down into a corner of the room, taking off his Armet, placing it at his side to run a hand through his hair in exasperation "DAMNIT!" he cursed his exasperation now turning into frustration. He stood up and started to pace the corridors "where could they be?" he questioned, would they even recognise him, his looks had changed since his first encounter with Orlock and his old Dark Knight times.

"Tyh?" a soft voice called his name; a voice he hadn't heard in what seemed an eternity "Looking for someone, Brother?"

Tyh's frustration lifted, a small smile coming to his face as he turned around to be greeted by the sight of his twin sister, her face dirty from soot but still smiling as she saw her brother standing before her, and without hesitation ran into her brothers open arms

"Oh My…Carla…It's so good to see you again…" he held her tight, his purple armour now hiding her in his arms "I've missed you so much sis…" he lifted his head to kiss hers softly "Are you ok?"

She shrugged but still smiled, just pleased to be back safe with her brother "As ok as I can be" she looked up to him, he had grown a lot in five years, he was now the taller of the two "How about you?" she asked

"Eh, felt like hell the past five years but hey, things are looking better now" he chuckled looking down, he suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle, he looked down to find a brown tail wrapped around his leg which was connected to the body of the Mithran girl he has been sacrificing his own life for. "Heh, my favourite Mithra" he grinned moving an arm to wrap around her waist.

"Well, after Orrrlock locked me up, he threw me in with your sister, but at the time I didn't know…she was a great help, we was there for each other"

Tyh nodded "So you have been looking after my baby sis eh?" Tyh then smiled "I think its about time we got out of here huh?" he looked to both of the women who nodded contently, he proceeded to pull out not one, but three Instant warp scrolls and handed one to each of the girls.

They all chanted the spell written on the scroll in total unionisation before being engulfed in black and purple, landing outside the moghouse in Windurst Waters.


	13. Epilogue

The Soul in the Dark

Prelude

A small boy runs about in what is clearly a Armet too big for the boys head, and a long plastic fishing rod with the line missing, he was clearly having fun

"_Hey Ryushin, come in now buddy, it's starting to get dark"_

An older Tyh had called out to his son once more, which caused the young one to lift the helmet up a bit to see his father and mother.

"_Coming Daddy!"_ he called out running like a small Tarutaru over to his dad to be lifted up.

"_Have fun Kiddo?"_ His mother asks smiling brightly to her son who nodded in satisfaction

"_I…I…I Poked a lot of baddies today, Gobwins, and Birdies and and Yaggu and and"_

A small chuckle was heared from inside the house as a grown up Carla poked her head over her brothers _"Sounds like Ryu kicked some butt huh?"_

The little boy raised his arms with a loud yell, almost hitting his father square in the nose "Yeah! Me kick big butt, bwing on Fenwir"

DeMondé chuckled as did Carla _"I'm sure Fenrir would be paralyzed with fear from you"_ Carla teased, poking her little nephew in the shoulder softly.

So After a good while Tyh, DeMondé and Carla all Settled down, but due to laws Tyh and Carla couldn't marry, so instead they changed their name to Tenryu, to make them one 'family' in one way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. How did you guys like it, I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for the massive delay, but ive been swamped with College work and stuff at home, I'm just glad to get this done so I can work on my other fics glad you guys read, you all rule

PS: Soon once I get the laptop back I'll be adding a timeline of the whole family so be on the look out for that on this fic

Edited: Sorry for my n00bness, I got Prologue and Prelude mixed up, ;; My bad hehe


End file.
